Running Gags
Running Gags are jokes that come up multiple times throughout the show with many existing in Victorious. List of Running Gags Jade Impersonating Tori Throughout the show, starting in Wok Star, Jade constantly imitates Tori in a Judy Garland accent and a faux sweet voice. This often follows with Tori protesting that she does not talk like that. In Locked Up!, however, Tori actually checks to see if she talks like that. There is a video on TheSlap which shows some of the many times Jade impersonates Tori but during the later episodes, Tori has learnt to ignore this which caused Jade to give it up. Robbie and Andy Samberg Matt Bennett looks a lot like a slimmer, younger Andy Samberg. This has often been made fun of in Victorious with someone asking Robbie if he is Andy Samberg, or pointing out that he looks like him. Robbie gets very defensive when this is brought up for reasons not fully known. An example of this is in the iParty with Victorious when a boy tells Robbie to shut up by yelling "Shut up, SAMBERG!" and later when Robbie is hit by a plant someone yells "Samberg down!!" Another example exists in The Wood where a man twice asks Robbie, "Are you Andy Samberg?" Cat's Brother Often, when the gang is usually talking about something, Cat will chime in with an odd story about something strange her brother did, leaving everyone else surprised and confused. The stories usually start with "One time, my brother..." this starts in The Birthweek Song and continues into Sam & Cat. Tori's Cheekbones Throughout the show, different people like Rex, even the villains such as Mrs. Lee and Ryder Daniels, compliment Tori's prominent and attractive cheekbones. In iParty with Victorious, Kenan Thompson is distracted from his rant by the cheekbones, pinching them and saying they're "like perfect little sugar plums." In Ice Cream for Ke$ha, Ke$ha asks Tori if they're real. Beck's Hair Much like Tori's cheekbones, Beck's hair has captured the eye of many people, ranging from potential romantic partners, friends, Mrs. Lee, Helen Dubois, to even the Yerbanian prisoners. Such is his hair's reputation that Tori Takes Requests #8 was dedicated to see if she could style it in an unflattering manner (she could). Cat's Phrase In early episodes, Cat would often say, in an anguished tone, "What's that supposed to mean?", to a completely innocent statement such as when André coined the nickname "Little Red" and she first didn't get it. This is a reference to the running gag in Moody's Point; a skit from "The Amanda Show". Jade's Jealousy In the show and on TheSlap, Jade loses any semblance of self-control whenever someone is even slightly better off than her or, more prominently, when another girl (bar Cat) even goes near Beck. Even the most casual of statements are known to cause her to snap, leading to Beck to often rile her up simply for a laugh. Robbie's PearPad Robbie often uses a gigantic PearPad for the simplest of functions, which is very annoying to the rest of the characters, who loudly groan when he brings it out. So annoyed did this make them that André proceeded to destroy it in Terror on Cupcake Street, ending its appearances. Northridge Girls This is often mentioned by Rex, he seems to really like the girls from Northridge. He often mentions them in a romantic way like making a parade float theme called "The ladies of Northridge" and has partied with them before. Robbie and André have also showed interest in the girls from Northridge. Sikowitz refers to them as an "adventure." Also, the Northridge Girls seem to really like Beck, as they came to his movie in The Blonde Squad and cheered for him over enthusiasticly. Tori seems to have some experience with them, fondly laughing at their exploits. Robbie's Feminine Nature Throughout the show, many jokes have been made about Robbie and his less than manly status.The first instance was in Rex's Slap profile video, as he says Robbie's being a boy/man is "debatable." It officially began sometime around Wok Star and The Diddly Bops; in Wok Star Tori refers to his "Bar Mitzvah" as a "Bah Mitzvah", which is for girls, and he later mentions using male make up. On The Slap during the events of The Diddly Bops, a video of Robbie singing Broken Glass mentions that he is wearing his sister's pants. In Beck Falls for Tori, Robbie accidentally wears women's jeans in a size 4. In Locked Up!, he keeps ending up stuck with the girls in some way; first he was kicked out of the guys' hotel room and he has to sleep with the girls, and later in prison he is mistaken for a woman and placed on the girls' side. In the episode Cell Block, Robbie asked Sikowitz to make sure that he was on the boy's team. In How Trina Got In, Robbie said he doesn't like to use "potty words" and most boys would not say that kind of things. Most females would say that. Rex's All Hot Chic Volleyball Squad In The Great Ping Pong Scam, Rex asked Tori if she wants to join Rex's All Hot Chic Volleyball Squad, and makes the same request in Freak the Freak Out to the Northridge girls. Sikowitz's Baldness Sikowitz's baldness is often made fun of in the episodes, such as in Crazy Ponnie when Jade shaves Cat's head and Sikowitz says he "thinks her head looks great like that," and Cat says, "Well of course you do!" Sikowitz's Coconut Obsession Sikowitz is often shown drinking coconut milk straight from a coconut. He also says the milk gives him visions, shown in The Bird Scene and as proven in How Trina Got In when he drinks a rotten Sri Lankan coconut. Robbie Playing Pirates It has been mentioned a few times that Cat does not like the way Robbie plays pirates. He offers to play pirates with her in The Gorilla Club, but Cat declines. Additionally, when Cat is upset in The Blonde Squad, Jade asks if Robbie tried to play pirates with her, as if that's what upset her. In Star Spangled Tori, Robbie tries to play pirates with Cat again, but she screams in terror, so he stops. Sikowitz Pronouncing Words Wrong Sikowitz often pronounces words wrong. For example, in Tori Tortures Teacher he says instead of noch he prounouces it "nooch." And, in The Gorilla Club, instead of saying "toosh" with the short "u" sound he pronounces it with the double "o" sound. Jade Saying "Oh" Starting in Season 3, Jade began staring at someone and says "OH!" in response to something that person has just said that offended her. For example, Jade says this to Tori in Tori & Jade's Play Date and walks off, causing Tori to mock the habit. Jade Telling Trina That Nobody Likes Her There are a few times throughout the series that Jade tells Trina that nobody likes her. For example, Survival of the Hottest, Trina wants to come down the beach with everyone and everyone screams "No!" while Jade screams "No one likes you!" This is somewhat ironic as no one seems to favour Jade over Trina. This also occurs in Terror on Cupcake Street. Jade Yelling "No!" Whenever something happens that Jade doesn't like, she loudly screams "No!". For example, in Tori & Jade's Play Date, Tori is slurping soup and Jade seems frustrated and screams "No!" at Tori. This also happens whenever Cat tries to hug Jade (André's Horrible Girl, Cat Crashes Jade's House). Shruggers "Shruggers" are the extras in Victorious that play the roles of background students at Hollywood Arts High School. They are known for their dry reactions to events, hence the name. Main characters refer to them as Shurggers themselves on multiple occasions, commenting on their lack of reactions/muteness to most things. Category:Quotes